


Skim off the Cream

by canaca22



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, I couldn't tell you what this is inspired by but it sounds cool so whatever, If i remember correctly though I chose the form because of the Achilles line, M/M, Poetry, its like half musical canon and half play canon???? who knows what i'm doing imao, they're just dumb boys in love okay, who have some dank vocabulary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canaca22/pseuds/canaca22
Summary: Throwback to that one time I wrote gay poetry for a university class and submitted it for works (spoiler: I still can't write in iambic pentameter)Basically just another rewrite of the vineyard scene but like... heroic couplet style





	Skim off the Cream

Skim off the Cream

_ Inspired by Frank Wedekind's Frühlings Erwachen (Act III, Scene XI) _

  


A lone bell tolls ‘cross the gloomy marshland.

Reminding school-children soon to disband.

What joyful laughs could be heard on the hill!

Guarded under branches, their lust fulfilled

“How peaceful!” said one, arms stretched to the sky

“I know,” said the other so pain’fly shy.

“On evenings like this, my mind often thinks,

Of country-lands broad and dotted with pinks.

Devoted to the Lord I will be!” said he,

“When wand’ring down stone paths I do foresee,

Children will take my hands so joyously.”

“You fool!” cried the other, so playfully

“The best way to live is no toil at all!

Let others take work while you yourself thrall.”

“Explain,” asked the other, eyebrows stitched thin,

“Your statement is vague, if it be a sin,”

“Picture one’s life as a large bowl of milk

To stir and to stir, creating white silk

Is wasting one’s time! Just skim off the cream!”

“Just skim off the cream?” his face all agleam.

“Right! Why just not glean what others have reaped?”

“Exactly!” cried he, his feet did he leaped.

“Why not work with the system?” theorized he,

“What good did it do for someone like me?”

“I watch all the children stumbling still,

Chewing, still chewing the end of their quill.”

“Such dimwits.” said he, “Anxiety thrives

In tiny classrooms with teachers like knives.”

“Such thoughts do escape me,” admitted they,

“I can’t think of a world with children gay.”

“Why lose your sleep over something so small?

Afterall such things don’t matter at all.”

“I suppose,” he sighed, still ridden with guilt.

“A harmonious world is yet to be built.”

“Don’t worry!” said he, “Just skim off the cream!

Take good parts of life and let yourself dream.”

“Let’s skim!” he laughed, “Your brightness exceeds me!”

“Do take in the moment, time seems to flee

“Spring turns to Summer, soon also shall we.

Three decades from now perhaps we will jeer,

But beauty escapes me, so lie with me here.”

The sun soon set, shrouding the fields with night.

“If I were alone perhaps I would cry”

“Let us not be sad!” One hand on his thigh.

Lips meeting lips, and thus silence does fall.

Sweet moments do pass while birds above call.

“When coming this ‘eve, I thought we would talk.”

“Are you sorry?” He did ask with a squawk.

“Oh never!” he cried, taking his cold hand

“My love might be just a little too grand”

“Then lay your laden head across my knee

And think of the stars with which we shall be,

Time will escape us, our hairs turn to gray,

Keep memories locked, and young shall we stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think and if I'm weird for legit handing it into a university prof


End file.
